


A Loss Like No Other

by Extraho



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce grew unusually close to his Master, Ra's Al Ghul, and their relationship became intimate. With intimacy come emotion, and with emotion comes weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loss Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work I have moved over from FF.net - 8 chapters in one go :)

Title: A Loss Like No Other  
Category: Movies » Batman Begins/Dark Knight  
Author: Extraho  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Tragedy  
Published: 08-24-10, Updated: 07-25-11  
Chapters: 8, Words: 8,590  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. None of this (EVER!) happened. I'm just a poor student with an annual fee of £ 22 200 for my money-sucking university. Suing me won't do much good.

SUMMARY: Bruce grew unusually close to his Master, Ra's Al Ghul, and their relationship became intimate. With intimacy come emotion, and with emotion comes weakness.

The Masters were leaning at the rail, overseeing the training session as their apprentices fought seamlessly. One in particular stood out. Ra's Al Ghul stood with an intent expression of concentration on his face as he searched for flaws in his apprentice's technique, speed, force and planning. The others were chatting quietly among themselves while observing their charges. Ra's recognised Bruce at a glance, even though he was dressed just like all the others and his face hidden. As his movements were feline and elegant, powerful and sleek. Ra's did not have the luxury of the other Masters. 

Bruce was just that good; Ra's had come to a point where he had to pay keen attention to pinpoint something that Bruce needed help with to improve. Most of the things he located were minor slips that even Ra's would have been hard pressed to take advantage of in battle, but they were there. And even most of those were just a matter of lack of practice, not the inattentiveness of his young charge.

Ra's let a smile slip onto his face as Bruce once again took down his opponent and moved on to the next one. That one too went to the ground, but as Bruce moved to his next, he suddenly stopped. The constant movement of the training session halted as Bruce stood still, swaying. His hands reached out for balance, less as he crumbled to the ground. Bruce had not even hit the floor when Ra's jumped the fence, free falling into the training pit and landing with an elegant roll, by his apprentice's side before any of the others even reacted.

.

.

Bruce had just taken down his opponent and was about to move on to the next when he felt a wave of dizziness slam into him like a tidal wave, knocking him off balance. His vision darkened and the ground felt like it had suddenly flipped its middle finger at gravity and then slammed its whole fist in his face.

He awoke to the feeling of the cool breeze on his face and his Master Ra's over him, slapping his cheeks, looking worried. His vision was still swimming and unclear. Without any warning, he felt nausea rolling in his stomach and knew that in a few seconds his breakfast was going on Ra's shirt if he didn't move fast. If he had seen Ra's bewildered face as he knocked him over and leaped up from the ground, he would have laughed.

He tore through the room to the outer layers of the building, easily gliding over the high tables without knocking over the weapons before he came to a screeching halt, emptying his guts over the rails and down the side of the mountain. Bruce heaved for breath as he leaned over the rails, throwing up down in the snow. He felt a warm presence at his back, but didn't turn around. Instead he gagged as another wave of nausea swept through him. Warm hands came to rest on his hips, steadying him. "Relax now," Ra's spoke calmly, "It will do you no good to fall over the rails."

"Right now I don't feel it will do me any harm either," Bruce replied. He had been sick for weeks now, over a month. He has hid it from Ra's, which was becoming harder to do, as it had started kicking in around midday instead of in the early morning hours. Ra's didn't reply, but handed him a cloth and a cup of warm water. Bruce took them both, dried his mouth and carefully sipped the warm water, praying it would not set his tender stomach off again. "How long have you been ill?" Ra's asked, "As I presume this is not a result of our hard training session."

Bruce lowered his gaze, knowing Ra's would give him hell if he even dared to try to lie to him. "Six weeks," he replied.

Ra's face turned stony. "Six weeks," he replied, "A month and a half, and you have not though to mention to me that you cannot hold down your food?"

"I thought it would pass..." Bruce argued weakly, not feeling well enough to do a proper argument justice.

"And after six weeks?" Ra's did not raise his voice, or even snap at him, but Bruce could tell he was angry and disappointed.

Bruce bit his lip, "I... I didn't want to worry you..."

He observed Bruce as he sipped the warm water, seemingly relieved it stayed down. Ra's features softened minimally, "You always worry me," he replied. The truth was...Bruce did always worry him. The boy was very unlike the other apprentices they had at the monastery. The others were stubborn and there to learn the art. Bruce was there to heal, which was a whole different ball game. He had so much anger, and so much sorrow. He was starved for attention and care. He was like a kitten, needing protection, assurance and care.

The other Masters had frequently asked him why he had bothered to take on such a weakling. Why had he indeed? Because, despite his faults, Bruce was a survivor, and when it came to the arts, he was the best they had. He was crafty, intelligent and only Ra's himself could properly put the boy in his place in battle. The others challenged him, of course, but they rarely-if ever-beat him. But for such talents there was a price, and that price Ra's knew very well.

The custom of taking your apprentice as your lover, also teaching him the art of carnal pleasure was long outdated. That it once had been a part of the curriculum, it was now a practice by choice. Needless to say, most of the men took pride in their self-restraint-something Ra's had never understood-and did not 'swing that way' as they said these days. Bruce did not swing any way. He'd had a girlfriend when he left Gotham, and dated, but never anything serious. Ra's realised that Bruce quickly latched on to him, needing what he could give of affection.

It had started as innocent embraces, but it had not taken long until he'd taken Bruce to his bed. Since then he had flourished, becoming confident and secure-if sometimes pale from tiredness and sore. "How can I not worry?" he asked, "You're a trouble magnet," his lips quirked.

Bruce was relieved that Ra's did not seem to be too angry with him, though he was certain he would receive his punishment as soon as he was well. He felt his nausea rise again and wrapped his arms around himself. With an endearing whimper he leaned into Ra's chest.

Ra's automatically wrapped his arms around the young man, arching a brow at the people staring at them from the inside. They all thought he was being too lenient with him, but no one voiced it. He was Ra's Al Ghul after all. Bruce breathed in, surprised to feel the nausea settle as he filled his lungs with the masculine scent of his Master. "I do believe you should see our healer," Ra's decided. "This cannot go on."

"But I'm feeling better," Bruce mumbled.

"And without a doubt you will be ill again the next time you smell something vile," Ra's replied. "You are done with training for today, and will not resume until your healer clears your for combat."

With his head hanging, both in sadness for not being allowed to train and from exhaustion, he followed his Master.

 

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

 

Despite feeling ill, Ra's scent made Bruce's stomach calm down, and like the man's scent always did,it had made him lustful. Somehow he had managed to break the man's rigid discipline and convinced him that sex was a good idea.

He'd tacitly begged- pleaded really- as he'd kissed, bitten, pushed, pawed and nuzzled his Master until he'd gotten his way. The older man had lost his stalwart control as Bruce rubbed his bum against Ra's groin while mewing sweetly. Bruce knew that there was nothing Ra's found more beautiful than his submission and his weakness…his neediness. He had been intent to lay it on thick if it was what it took to get his way.

What had started as a practical matter of Ra's sharing his body heat with the shivering American, had concluded in Ra's roughly yanking down Bruce's leggings, hiking up his tunic and burying himself in the unbelievable silky heat that was his apprentice. Now Bruce lay naked, curled up on his chest, sleeping peacefully. Ra's smooth fingertips were gently tracing Bruce's damp spine. Despite being ill, his young lover had been passionate. It really made him wonder: What could make him so tired, but so amorous as well?

Ra's thought were interrupted by the sound of the wooden sliding doors to his quarters opening. A second later, the heavy leather drapes were pushed aside and the healer stepped inside. The elderly man- truly ancient, far older that Ra's himself- arched a brow at the post-coital couple, but otherwise paid it no mind. When he had been young, centuries before, a Master taking his apprentice to bed was not only common, but expected, and as no woman was to be with a man before she married, likewise no man was to be with a woman before he married. Evenso, no woman wanted a man who did not know what he was doing. By being the receiving partner, he quickly learned to pay heed to points of attention. While the Samurai did not marry, only the elite stayed in the Emperor's service full time; most were only active during times of war and therefore had wives and families.

"What ails the boy?" he asked, sitting down on the floor next to the bed of furs. He noted that the boy was out like a light. The warriors of the League were notoriously light sleepers, especially those as high ranking as the talented and skilled apprentice of Ra's Al Ghul. He had heard some nattering from other members about Ra's spoiling the boy, but the healer knew he pushed him hard. The frequent times he came in with bruised ribs, cuts and whatnot that his own apprentice told him of was proof of that.

"He's been sick," Ra's spoke, knowing he wouldn't wake Bruce, as the vibrations of his chest only made him sigh and burrow closer.

The healer gave him a look, "I should suppose so."

Despite the amusing remark, Ra's face remained serious, "He has been throwing up daily for six weeks," he said, "he's tired, exhausted frequently, his food rarely stays down for any duration of time-"

"And you thought not to send him to me before he collapsed in training?" he asked. At Ra's glare he just hummed, "Do you think the Golden Boy can faint without anyone knowing?"

Ra's sighed and rubbed Bruce's back more firmly, making the young man purr contentedly like a cat being stroked. "He hid it from me," he grumbled.

The healer arched a brow, "Well, he is a crafty one then."

Ra's turned his gaze to his young charge, "That he is," he replied, "Bruce," he spoke quietly and rapped at the young one's shoulder, "the healer is here. "

The brunette blinked, opening blackish-brown eyes.

Even the healer had to admit that Ra's had a jewel of a boy.

He blinked, pushing himself up on his elbows and making no qualm of using his Master as a perk. Ra's didn't mind. It wasn't as if having two elbows perked on his chest even vaguely caused him any pain. The brown eyes settled on the old man by their bedside and he blushed. He slipped off of his rather comfortable place on Ra's chest and reached for his tunic.

"There is no use in dressing just yet," the healer said, "You on the other hand," he said, leveling a look at Ra's. The Master refrained from rolling his eyes, even if he wanted to, and pulled his black tunic over his head, and stepped into the black trousers. "Now, if you would lay down on your back, Little One," the healer said.

Bruce frowned, but knew there was no way he would ever lose that nickname. He was the youngest in the monastery, but even if he would not always be, he had a feeling it would stick. Maybe it was because he did not carry as much sheer bulk as many of the men here did. The healer started pressing seemingly random points on his neck, but none of them hurt. Bruce frowned a little when he reached his chest.

"Your chest hurts?" the healer asked, noticing the frown.

"A little tender, but no pain," Bruce replied. He pressed where his stomach was and Bruce winched. "My stomach hurts," he admitted.

"Very sore, or pain?"

"Very sore."

"That is likely to be your nausea and throwing up for six weeks," he said with a pointed look.

Bruce looked away. Sometimes the healer reminded him of Alfred. It only served to make him homesick. "Ow -" he hissed, snapping his teeth angrily as the healer pressed a very sensitive spot on his lower belly.

Ra's raised a brow at his behavior, but said nothing as the healer seemed to almost have expected it.

"Hm," the healer hummed, "Please lay back down," he ordered. Bruce did as he was told, but hesitantly, making sure to keep his blanket in place. The healer professionally ignored the bruises on his hips and smoothed his hand over Bruce's lower belly, stroking it gently, but firmly.

Bruce peered up at Ra's, wondering what the healer was doing, but his Master was of no use as he looked just as puzzled as his apprentice.

The healer noted that Bruce's belly was firmer than what was normal, and the boy was relaxed, so his stomach should not be hard. But it was also slightly swollen, as if he'd had a large meal and it had all settled low in his belly. He pulled the blanket lower, so that it only just covered his genitals and gently pressed a spot a hand width from his navel. Instantly Bruce flushed, his mouth forming a perfect 'O'.

Ra's perked up in attention; this was strange.

Then the healer grabbed both of Bruce's hips and made deep circling motions with his thumbs just inside his hip bones. "Hm," Bruce bit his lip and wiggled a bit, trying to hide his body's reaction.

Again, the healer ran has hand over Bruce swollen belly. He raised a brow, then he poked it. As he'd expected, Bruce went from flushed to hissing and snapping his teeth at him and reaching for Ra's in the span of a second. "Very peculiar," he hummed, "But I do believe..." he looked pensive.

"What?" Ra's snapped, wanting to know.

"I cannot know for sure, I need a blood sample first..." he trailed off.

Ra's scowled, "Can't you tell me something?" he asked, "I need to know if he is fit to train."

"I can do an internal exam," the healer said, "as the blood sample will take... as long as it takes to get it to a labratorium," he replied.

Ra's ran a hand over his face. That would take too long. By the time it would get there, the blood sample would have clotted and become useless. The only way to get on and off the mountain was by foot, and then helicopter from lower in the valley, but it was a no-fly area for security reasons.

"Do the exam," he said. Bruce looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "It's the only way, Bruce. A blood sample would be ruined before it even made it off the mountain, and you are in no state to travel, not to mention that should Bruce Wayne suddenly be spotted, there will be many questions and unneeded attention to the League."

"On your front, please. It will be only a few minutes," the healer assured. "Oil please." Ra's handed him a glass bottle of oil. "Though, if it is what I suspect, then I will say that your little one will not be allowed to train active combat for a while. More for the others' safety than his own. The condition I suspect has a tendency to make an individual... rather in tune with their inner animal..." he said.

Bruce jerked as the healers hand touched his entrance. He was soft slick and yielding from earlier, so the digits slipped in easily.

Ra's noticed Bruce biting his hand, obviously uncomfortable with the intimate contact. Ra's would even go as far as distressed.

As his knuckles slid past the ring of muscle, the healer noted that Bruce was very tense and a bit swollen from his activities with his Master earlier. "Relax," he spoke calmly.

Bruce just grit his teeth, right then hating Ra's for making him do this. It was humiliating and it hurt. He relaxed marginally as his entrance was not stretched too widely. He felt the hand moving slowly, deep in his belly, as if he was searching for something.

The healer furrowed his brows in concentration as his hand was tightly enfolded within the silky warmth of Ra's apprentice. Finally his finger tips detected the small slim line he had been searching for; he rubbed it and pressed gently, felling the skin part beneath his finger pads. His fingers slipped into a wet heat, which he could tell was slightly swollen. His suspicions were confirmed as he met no resistance besides Bruce's body tensing trying to expel him from his body.

"Ow," Bruce whimpered as he pressed deeper into the wet heat. The healer paid no heed, but Ra's took Bruce's hand, stroking his hair with the other. Bruce felt the old man prod something inside him that was very sensitive and did not like to be touched. He jerked and tried to kick and the healer to get away from the uncomfortable sensation. The healer laid an unbelievably strong hand on the small of his back easily pinning him down.

"Ra's -" Bruce pleaded as an odd and uncomfortable sensation built in his belly.

"You're almost done," he said, running his hand through the dark silky hair.

The healer felt the firm flesh he touched to be slick and very swollen. Judging by the slightly elevated points of sensitivity, he had a diagnosis. Gently he retreated and pulled the blanket up to cover him.

The young apprentice immediately turned around and tucked his legs underneath himself and pulled his tunic over his head. He was pale and was trembling slightly. He had been pleasantly sore from Ra's more than ample manhood, but now his bottom throbbed with discomfort, and his insides ached. He felt bare, naked and completely vulnerable. He hated it.

"So?" Ra's asked as he wrapped a heavy fur-lined blanket around his boy's shoulders.

The healer washed his hands and dried, "It is without doubt, that he is with child."

The vulnerable expression slid from Bruce's face and was replaced by a not very amused young man.

Ra's stiffened. "What? Are you sure?"

The healer nodded, "Without a doubt."

"But -" Bruce spoke for the first time," Has it slipped your mind that I'm male."

"Male or not does not matter," the healer replied, "The concentration of energy on the mountain makes it so that the human body adapt to its surroundings. Your chest it tender and your stomach is slightly swollen; not enough to be detected by the bare eye yet, but noticeable."

"That doesn't -"

"Your womb had risen and your cervix has closed," the healer replied easily.

Bruce gasped, "I... I have a..."

"Female reproductive system. I suggest Ra's inform you of the old stories," he said and bowed out of the room.

.

.

Ra's cursed under his breath as the healer left, leaving him with a shell-shocked young man who's life had been turned on its head. He sat down leaning against the wall and pulled Bruce in between his legs, so he could rest against his chest. Bruce felt warm hands slip under the blanket and his clothes, coming to rest on his tender lower belly. He was so confused. It was too much to wrap his head around.

"It was about one thousand, six hundred and fifty years ago that this happened last," Ra's started, "The Master and the Apprentice were... deeply involved, beyond the usual carnal pleasure. It is said that the mountain sensed their need and their love... allowing them to create something of their own. Throughout the history, this has only happened three times: the births of Hercules, Achilles and Alexander the Great, though it was said that Patroculus carried Achilles' child when he was murdered." he added thoughtfully.

He tightened his arms around Bruce as he felt him tremble, "How can you be so calm?" the younger man asked.

"Panicking will not do us much good," Ra's reasoned, not seeing the glowing anger in Bruce's eyes.  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3

ch 3

The Masters and monks of the monastery had long since gotten used to the whimpers and gasps of passion and the cries of ecstasy from Ra's Al Ghul's chambers. Those times were the only times the ever heard the little one do anything but speak in a calm and even tone, much like Ra's.

The boy was subdued and calm and trained hard, if overly emotional. Seron gave his colleague Leon a look of surprise as they heard something new.  
Arguing.

The apprentice was not to question their master. It was not the way things were done. Many thought the Ra's coddled his apprentice, giving into his demands of affection where it was not due, but the technique seemed to be working with the young westerner. He was, after all, the best the League of Shadows had to offer of their younger guard.

And no one questioned Ra's Al Ghul. No one knew the age of the only western Master of the League, the current leader of the League, maybe except for the healer, who was truly ancient.

The arguing got louder and more furious by the minute. A loud crash rang through the Masters quarters making the Masters instinctively grab their swords and rushed out into the hallway, only to be met by the sight of a furious apprentice stalking through the hall, closely followed by a very frustrated looking Master.

"Fuck off Ra's-" the little one snarled, his voice a strong and deep growl, so different from the soft spoken lithe young man they had gotten know over the past year.

"Bruce -" Ra's grabbed Bruce's arm, only to have him twist out of his grip and slammed the hilt of his sword across Ra's face. Ra's head snapped to the side.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me -" Bruce growled, his brown eyes black with anger.

Surprised, Ra's touched his hand to his lip. Seeing the blood on his hand, he almost smiled; that would be the first blood Bruce had drawn from him. Then the situation caught up with him, and he jogged after his pissed off lover.

"Listen -"

"I don't see any reason why I should listen to you at all - seeing as you tend to leave out some rather important information -" Bruce said angrily without turning back.

"Three times in five thousand years -" Ra's said as he followed Bruce's angry stride through the Masters quarters, "Please, tell me the odds -"

"What are the odds of it happening at all, Ra's?" Bruce whirled around, "Tell me, because odds are bullshit when there is a chance," Ra's reached for him, but Bruce stepped back, out of his reach.

"You should have told me, because this is my body -" Bruce said quietly.

"I can hardly remember you were unwilling -" Ra's interrupted.

"Willing, Ra's," Bruce cut him off, "But under false pretenses," he said. "That decision was not within your rights to make."

"I'm sorry," Ra's apologised, truly feeling the words.

"I know," Bruce replied, "But right now that's not enough," he said and turned on his heel, leaving the Masters Quarters.

For the first time, Leon thought that Ra's looked closer to his age. The man usually glowed with power and dominance, confidence... now he just looked tired. He'd had silver hair as long as Leon could remember, and he had been with the League for sixty years. Ra's Al Ghul still looked exactly the same. Not a wrinkle and not sign of ageing. But this afternoon, he looked the oldest Leon had ever seen him.  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4

ch4

Days later Bruce was sitting in his room in the apprentice cabins which he shared with three others. The rooms were on rotation, and he did not know the two Chinese men and the Indian guy. He was trying to meditate, but it was difficult through the insistent platter of his classmates.

They were speaking in very rapid Mandarin, using slang and idioms Bruce did not understand, though, he did hear his nickname several times, along with 'spoiled', 'ungrateful', 'weakling' and 'woman'.

He knew it was a shot at how he showed his emotions, how he allowed his Master to care for him, to love him, and usually he'd just ignore them. But now he felt it was a shot below the belt.

His hands rested in his lap as his legs were curled up in a lotus position, desperately trying to clear his mind. It was impossible. For the past few days, his thoughs had been a whirlwind of emotions he could not distinguish from one another.

He was pissed off. Simply angry with Ra's for not taking the precaution for something Bruce had never deemed of being possible. With his limited knowledge of natural sciences he'd estimated to be around ten weeks along.

Two and a half months.

The relationship between him and Ra's had turned to something more that of student and teacher about eight months prior, only about half a year into his training. They had... Bruce opened his eyes and started down at his hands. They were covering his lower belly, protectively.

They had consummated their relationship three or four months ago. Time blended together here, only separated into seasons and training sessions.

Bruce grit his teeth as his roommates nattering got mean spirited. "Maybe," he spoke in a low dangerous note, "My Master, unlike yours, respects my decision, while your Master disregards your decisions, much like they would disobedient children."

His roommates stared at him in surprise, not having realised that the westerner spoke Mandarin."Apologies, Little One," one of them sneered, "If we do not care for a whore's opinions."

Bruce's eyes snapped open, but the older men were already out of the room. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. Silently he cursed the hormones raging in his body. He was not ready for this. He was barely twenty-four. He had no idea what to do with a child. How was he supposed to raise a child up here?

While he'd always dreamed of a family of his own, he'd never... the thought of a living being growing in his body terrified him. The thought of it being his and Ra's child was completely unreal. It was too much.

He had not returned to his Master's chambers for days. Usually he slept there, tucked up warmly and safely sleeping soundly in his lover's arms, but now he slept on the blanketed floors in the apprentice cabins. Some furs and warm blankets had mysteriously appeared, but Bruce had promptly dropped them at Ra's doorstep.

He needed space, and sleeping surrounded by Ra's scent only served to make him feel trapped. While he loved Ra's deeply, like he hadn't ever loved anyone, one day he'd planned to return to Gotham and have a normal life. But this child would tie him to Ra's for the rest of his life. It would tie him not only to Ra's, but to the League of Shadows.  
Once again, his choice had been taken from him, and it made him feel powerless and angry, but mostly scared. He had come here for answers and control over his life, but this little life resting in his body took all of that away from him again.

But, in a way...

Bruce tightened his arms around his body.

It was his baby. It was his child growing in is body, and a part of him felt, no matter how scared, that he'd be damned before he let anything happen to the little thing. A part of him felt it was precious and Bruce had a feeling that part would quickly become dominant in his mind.  
But he needed time on his own to sort out his mind. No matter how precious, Ra's disregard for his choice and his right to have control over his own body was unforgivable. He felt so... disrespected.

He supposed that was how women felt when their boyfriends 'forgot' the condom.

Disrespected.

And Bruce was not sure he was ready to forgive Ra's just yet.  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5

ch 5

Over the next few weeks, no one saw hair nor hide of the young apprentice, with the exception of a few dinners and suppers. Previously, the young apprentice had eaten with the Masters. No apprentice was to sit with the Masters unless invited, but Ra's had quickly realised the boy was mature beyond his years and did not get along well with the others and had given him an open invitation.

But now the little one sat alone - if he was there - and the one time Ra's had approached him, he had been given such a venomous glare it would not have been a surprise of the Ra's dropped dead. If looks could kill, indeed...

The ice-front between the two unsettled the balance of the monastery. The healer had confirmed that Ra's apprentice was in no shape to participate in any group training, which cut off any means of involvement from the others.

Officially at least.

Ra's glanced up from his book as a knock sounded on his door frame, seeing Leon gazing down at him. "How can I help you, Leon?" he asked, and rubbed his eyes.

"You could reconcile with your apprentice," Leon said, "Your lovers-tiff is unsettling. Whatever your disagreement, I am sure it can be solved -" Ra's snorted, "with some determination." Leon finished with a glare. "Ra's, you are respected as the wisest and most powerful of Shadows, and your apprentice next in line, but he needs to be kept in line." he said, "His disregard of the respect for his Master has the other apprentices questioning their obedience -"

"I am afraid that my apprentice's anger with me is more than well justified," Ra's said, his voice calm, but sad. "I have failed him in a way I should never have."

"Somehow I doubt that. Neither of you have left the monastery in two years -"

"He is expecting a child," Ra's said, not looking up at his colleague.

Leon frowned, "There are no women at here -" The League had a separate monastery for the women, precisely to avoid situations such as these. "He is expecting my child," he emphasised.

Leon gaped, "You mean your male apprentice is with child."

Ra's snorted at Leon's naivety, "I see your Master never told you either... so few are taught properly these days..."

"Told me what - Ra's, we know you have been here longer than any other, but how long exactly?"

"So long," Ra's said, "I remember a time when it was not only common, but expected for a Master and Apprentice to share a bed. Though... mostly for practical reasons," Ra's explained, "But a minority for their love."

Leon blinked, "But that would be... centuries..."

"Then the question would be, Is Ra's Al Ghul immortal?" Ra's laughed, "No... In my day things were different. My Master would have been disappointed in me," he said and smoothed his goatee. "You see, Three times in our history, has an apprentice conceived a child by his Master; their offspring later known as Hercules, Achilles and Alexander the Great. The last conception was, of course, over a millennia and a half ago, but... I should have remembered - Of course both it is believed that both Achilles' and Alexander's lovers were with child when they were murdered... but that we will never know..."

Leon frowned, "I do... I do remember my Master mentioning such a thing... long, long ago."

"Ah," Ra's exclaimed, "So my dear apprentice Metales was not completely useless then," he smiled sadly. "Bless his soul..."

Leon raised a brow. His Master and Mentor Metales had died of old age and had been old for as long as Leon could remember. He had spoken of his own Master with fondness, but in his training days, Leon had never met the man who shaped his Masters life to such a degree.

"So your apprentice would be the fourth," Leon said.

Ra's nodded, "Yes..."

"It is amazing," Leon sat back, stunned, "Simply amazing."

Ra's looked at him, "A child is always a blessing, but Bruce never knew it was a possibility that he would be able to carry a child within his own body." Ra's ran a hand through his hair, "He feels... that I took the choice away from him, which in a way I did," he admitted, "Had I considered it a possibility, there were obvious precautions to be taken."

"But this is a historical happening."

"And Bruce is but a child himself," Ra's replied, just as calmly, "He is merely twenty-four years old. His parents were murdered when he was nine-right in front of his eyes and he has been on his own ever since. The notion of a family is foreign to him. He has no idea of what to do with a child."

"Then send the child to be fostered," Leon suggested.

Ra's shook his head, "No. He would never allow it. Since he lost his family, there is nothing he wants more than make one for his own..."

"Then what is the issue?"

"I took his choice away, Leon," Ra's explained, "To someone who has never been allowed to set the course of his life, there is nothing worse I could have done..."

Leon sighed. He understood what Ra's meant. He had seen the frustration in the eyes of his own apprentice when he had simply made a decision for him. But such a miracle... "He is in the orchid gardens," Leon finally said and rose. "Ease his fears. You are his Master... and the father of his child after all..."

Ra's looked after the younger Master as he wondered if Bruce would still be in the orchid gardens. At least Bruce was putting his training to use, Ra's just wished he wasn't using it to hide from him. Annoyingly, his young lover was getting very good at being invisible.

Walking to the back of the temple, to the patio overseeing the gardens, yes, he spotted Bruce. Without hesitation he jumped off the patio and dropped down twenty feet and landed on the soft soil. On stealthy feet he walked up to Bruce was sitting by the small spring, watching the water flow.

"Bruce," he spoke softly. The younger man did not acknowledge him, which Ra's supposed was progress. He sat down next to him, propping his arm up on his knee. "Bruce, I have failed, you," he began. "I want you to know that I did not intentionally refrain to inform you of this possibility. I forgot and while you have every right to be angry with me, I hope you know I am not so callous as to do such a thing intentionally. Had I remembered, I would have taken the necessary precautions," he got not reaction from his young apprentice.

"I care deeply for you," he said, tasting the foreign words on his tongue, wanting to say words so much more accurate, "And I will be by your side..." he took a breath and said what he needed to say, "If you wish... if you wish to leave the monastery and return to Gotham you will have to wait until you are better, and I will of course accompany you, and stay with you, should I be welcome," he said. "I have spoken with the healer and we agree that it would be best for you to go home, at least for the duration of your pregnancy and the... our child's younger years. We do not have the necessary means to deliver or care for a child here..." he trailed off, watching the silvery water rush by them. "I only want what is best for you, but the decision is of course yours to make..."

Eventually Bruce looked at him. Ra's was struck by how pale he was; his dark hair falling to frame his face did not help either. He noticed the dark hair seemed thicker and shinier than before. "I'm scared," he whispered. "I don't know what to do..."

Ra's took the pale hand in his own "You do not need to do anything," he said, "Just take care of yourself, and leave everything else to me."

Brown eyes met steel grey, and right then they knew they at least had each other.

.

.

Later that evening, Bruce laid on the tick and soft furs of his Master rather than the blankets provided for the apprentices, as Ra's gently kissed the hollow of his hip. Bruce giggled, despite himself; the gentle gesture and the goatee tickled his sensitive skin. Ra's smiled up at him and rested his head on the firm belly.

Bruce was struck by how happy the man looked. It was not long until the older man fell asleep, sprawled on top of him, his head on his stomach. Smiling, he had his hand through the silvery hair and smiled happily. He had been miserable and scared in the past weeks, wondering what to do, but then Ra's had come, taking all those fears away. That's what Ra's did; he took his fears away. He was still scared and angry, and relatively confused about his future, but now he knew that at least he wouldn't be heading into that future alone.  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6

ch 6  
The news spread quickly thought the upper ranks of the monastery. Some of the elder Masters recalled the legends and told the stories, and taught the significance of the happening to the younger ones; those who has not heard the tales.

Bruce had been puzzled when the Masters greeted him warmly, rather than the usual curtness they reserved for him. He had been surprised when Ra's initiated a public show of affection; he had been strict about that in the past; their personal relationship was never to bleed into their training, and for his own sake, that neither the Masters nor the apprentices thought he was spreading his legs to graduate easily.

Though, the other apprentices had noticed Ra's gentle, almost doting, treatment of the young man. While the Masters knew Ra's' intentions, the apprentices only knew he had been taken out of group training after he fainted, but nothing else.

Then had come the weeks of when he had ignored his Master, of course, never receiving any punishment for his disrespectful behaviour.

"I don't know," Kahn replied, "My Master just said, 'Shall you even be in the same predicament, I shall treat you with equal care and gentleness' - which explains nothing."

"Only that they approve of Bruce and his Master fucking -" Jerell snorted.

Dustan rolled his eyes, "You ignorant donkeys might not know, but Ra's Al Ghul is ancient; he was the Master and Mentor of my Masters Master. They think he's as ancient as the healer," he added, "So, in his day, when he was an apprentice, it was normal for Masters to, uh, fuck their apprentices," he said, "It was a part of their training then; something about no sex before marriage, but not sending the boys off unprepared," he chuckled.

"I still say we'll teach him a lesson," Kahn said, "I mean, he was sick, but he's fine now. He's even putting on some extra weight -"

"Maybe Ra's likes his boys with something extra to hold on to," Jerell joked.

"And pray tell, how do you suggest he 'teach a lesson' to a guy who beats us even when sick and about to faint?" Dustan asked.

"We make him sicker," Kahn said, "My Master taught me of a poison that would make the target lose his strength and some stuff like that - temporarily"

Dustan frowned, "What are the side effects?" he asked.

"Nothing much, It lowers your immune system and some cramping, I guess, but nothing serious,"

Jerell nodded, "Alright, let's do it -"

Dustan frowned, "Guys, you do what you want, but I'm keeping my hands clean of this," he said and got up, "Ra's Al Ghul isn't only a Master, he's the Head of the Shadows. You stick out your own neck for this prank, but the old guy seems to genuinely love the little thing, and he's nasty enough when serving the casual justice, I'd hate to see him when it's personal," he said "You should consider the same," he turned on his heel and left.

 

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

~*~ ch 7

Bruce rather enjoyed his new training. It left his muscles aching for relief, but it a different way than before. Ra's made sure never to push him as hard as he was accustomed to. Much of the training was designed to be done with a partner. He was sixteen weeks along now and his belly was visibly swollen.

"This is usually not taught," Ra's said he sat down on the floor, motioning for Bruce to sit in front of him, "It is to increase awareness and the subconscious connection between partners, making it easier to anticipate their partners need in daily life, and in battle," he said. He placed his hands on Bruce's ribs, "Rise up in a plank, your weight on my hands."

Bruce obeyed, straightening his body, letting Ra's carry his weight. He felt Ra's shift the balancing point, moving Bruce's entire body until he was right above his Master. "Arms out to your sides, like wings," Ra's said softly, his voice not strained by the weight he was holding. Bruce stretched his arms out. "And relax..." Bruce let his body go lax.

After a few seconds he felt his body become weightless, like he was floating.

Outside the training room an apprentice halted as he followed his Master, "Master," he quizzed "What are they doing?" he asked, as he saw Ra's Al Ghul and his apprentice. The apprentice seemed to be floating in thin air. The Master removed his hands from the apprentice's back, so that he was floating in thin air.

The Master watching was speechless. What Ra's Al Ghul was doing was a mystic form of meditation that no known man alive could master. As they watched, Ra's eyes closed and he too started hovering just a few inches above the floor.

The apprentice looked to his Master, only to see his Master staring as well.

As Ra's felt his back leave the floor, he stretched his arms up touched his apprentice's back, making him slowly and gently float down onto the hard and warm chest.

As Bruce felt his body connect with Ra's, he felt a warm thrumming pleasure surge through him, and for a brief second, he saw the world through Ra's' eyes, inside him mind.

Ra's felt his Bruce relax into him, their hands intertwining, their bodies stretched along each other; their feet curled together, and Bruce's head tucked under his chin - the boy was quite a bit shorter than himself.

"Are we floating?" Bruce asked, his voice breathy and light.

"Empty your mind," Ra's ordered, "Or think of something that brings you joy."

Bruce's mind obeyed instantly, his mind filling with images of his the few memories he had of parents, Ra's holding him, making love, the future of holding their child for the first time and little boy with dark hair and grey eyes and a brilliant smile, howling with laughter as Ra's chased him playfully. Then images that weren't his own filled his mind; himself fighting, and a feeling of pride accompanying the image, a small toddler crawling into his lap, himself stretched out on grey furs, slick with sweat and mewing with pleasure.

"Ra's..." he gasped as he fell deeply into the link Ra's had created between their minds.

Outside the Master quietly explained, "They are practising an ancient mystic meditation. They are able to perform this because they already have a strong psychological, as well as physical bond. What you are seeing are two very powerful men, in tune completely and with trust. Pay attention, because this is something you are never going to see again,"

"Why not?"

"Because, it is a very draining exercise, and while the apprentice is strong enough to participate and deeply connected to his Master, he is not powerful enough to carry the ritual on his own. His body's resources are directed to other tasks," he explained.

"What other tasks?"

"Sustaining life."  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8

~*~ ch 8

Ra's was exhausted. The daily meditation had taken a lot out of him, but it was worth it. He had bathed and dressed for supper and Bruce was still in a bit of a daze. His young apprentice had bathed and then promptly fallen asleep on the thick furs.

Over the past months, Bruce had grown considerably. He turned and looked down at his apprentice lying on his side, lightly curled up around his swollen belly.

The healer had warned Ra's that it was not likely that Bruce would manage much more than daily activities at this point, but his little lover had been surprisingly active. Even in his sleep he glowed with youth and energy.

"Your strength is feeding him," the healer had said, which may well be true, because Ra's felt tired. Ra's was never tired. He could go days without resting. With a sigh he dried his hair with a towel and lay down next to his lover. He spread a hand on the lovely not-so-little bump and smiled when he felt a gentle roll against his hand.

It made his chest oddly tight when he felt his child respond to his touch, or his voice. It was like the little treasure already knew him.

Bruce made a purring sound and leaned against him, his brown eyes dark, foggy with sleep and desire. Ra's smiled and let his hand slip lower.

Even though Bruce had forgiven him and was now switching between hating being pregnant and loving it, it was only recently he'd let Ra's do anything but hold him and sleep next to him. Though, Ra's had a feeling that had something to do with hormones, not that he was dumb enough to say that to Bruce's face.

There were though days and there were great days. Surprisingly there weren't so many average days. Either Bruce wanted him with him, around him, inside him, or he didn't want to see him at all. Ra was an observant man and quickly picked up on Bruce's moods.

His young apprentice was strong willed and opinionated, but lately his mood swings had been grating on Ra's last nerve. But all he could do was take a deep breath and remind himself that yes, as Bruce would snap at him if he was angry, it was his fault. That he could not object. And that in not too many months, their little treasure would be born, making all the arguing, crying and vomiting worth it.

Then again as the baby would be born, their passionate nights and even more passionate days would be replaced by diapers, crying, sleepless nights and the very real possibility of Bruce experiencing some sort of post-birth depression. It had been a subject of hormone driven and tear-filled rants that it was fine for him, because he was so virile he'd knocked up a man, but for Bruce it was in ways a blow to his masculine pride and identity.

The other Masters did not seem to understand they were aggravating the problem more than they were helping it; even if Bruce was carrying his child, he was by no means a woman, and hated to be treated as one.

But in not too many days they would be leaving for Gotham. With the city came electricity, running water, showers and department stores; anything their baby had Bruce craving he could have.

He smiled as Bruce let out a soft sigh and kissed him. Despite the bad days, the good days made it more than worth it. Ra's could not remember being this happy.

~*~


End file.
